1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RFID tag capable of reading and writing information contactlessly, a device for communicating with a RFID tag configured to operates using the information, a system for communicating with a RFID tag including the RFID tag and the device for communicating with a RFID tag, and a Apparatus for producing RFID tag for manufacturing the RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio frequency identification (RFID) system in which information is read/written contactlessly between a small RFID tag and a reader/writer is known. A RFID circuit element provided in a RFID tag includes an IC circuit part configured to store predetermined RFID tag information and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part for transmission and reception of information, and even when the RFID tag is stained or arranged at a position not visible, the reader/writer can access RFID tag information (to read/write information) in the IC circuit part from the reader/writer side, and is being put to practical use in various fields, such as in product management, inspection process, etc.
For example, a prior art using a mobile information terminal as a reader is described in JP, Z, 3085050. In this prior art, RFID tag information stored in a RFID tag attached to an advertising medium includes URL information of a website of the advertisement and when the RFID tag information is read from the RFID circuit element using the mobile information terminal as a device for communicating with a RFID tag, the URL is accessed automatically by the mobile information terminal and the contents of the website are displayed.
As described above, data transmission/reception by radio communication using a RFID tag is already known and being put to practical use. However, after the RFID tag is accessed and predetermined data is acquired, if the data (a so-called electronic file etc.) is intended to be subjected to processing, such as printing, projecting by the projector, editing of the data itself, etc., it is generally necessary to cause the device for communicating with a RFID tag to specify the transferred electronic files one by one and carry out the corresponding operation (printing, projecting, editing, or displaying a list for preparation) after the electronic files are transferred to the device for communicating with a RFID tag from the RFID tag. Because of this, it is unavoidable for an operator to carry out troublesome operations, and there is a problem of convenience.
With the above-mentioned prior art, it is only possible to carry out operations determined in advance, such as to provide a predetermined display or music using a simple function, such as an image display function or voice generation function, originally provided in the mobile terminal after accessing the URL relating to the attachment (advertisement) of the RFID tag and acquiring predetermined data, and it is not possible to carry out processing intended by the operator, such as printing, projecting, editing, etc., or to carry out extended, complicated processing functions.